Geoff
Overview Geoff is labeled "The Stupid One". Season 1 Do you Have the Paintballs? When Geoff arrived on the island he said that this would be hard, thinking his competition is a squirrel. He later realizes the squirrel is not his competition so he correcting himself saying that it would be easy. He was then put on Team 1 along with DJ, Courtney, Alejandro, Cody, Beth, Duncan, Bridgette and Gwen. In the challenge Geoff was a hunter. Even though he is a hunter he still goes hiding with Gwen somewhere in the forest. When Gwen is anxious about the challenge Geoff tells her to calm down and that she's trying too hard. Heather then shoots him in the face with a paintball. Geoff was safe from elimination and recieved a marshmallow. Who Will Burn? For the challenge Geoff made a This with Beth and Gwen. At elimination Geoff recieved the last marshmallow. Who Can't You Trust? In the challenge Geoff is paired with Alejandro. He almost wins over Noah but suddenly stops. Noah then runs past him and wins the race. Geoff then claims that he did not know that they were racing. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Geoff hides by the locker along with Courtney, LeShawna, Heather and Sierra for the challenge. However they all get eaten except for Heather. Who Killed You? Geoff searches for clues along with the rest of the contestants, except for Alejandro. After Cody discovers that Alejandro was the killer Geoff confesses that he thought Lola was the killer. He is then seen talking to the rest of his team arguing about who is going to lead the team. The More The Suckier! Geoff competes against Lindsay in wrestling. He wins by default when Lindsay leaves to google ways to make her boobs bigger. Making Good TV When Geoff and his team are discussing what to make a commercial about Geoff suggest feeding chickens turkey and that Marie would love him for that. When Courtney asks Geoff if he knows what a commercial is he says he thinks it's a way to get girls. Alejandro then tells him that he's a f****** idiot and that he isn't allowed to help. He is then seen talking to LeShawna. LeShawna asks if he is stupid, in which Geoff replies asking if stupid is a good thing. LeShawna. She says that it is and then asks if he would form an alliance with her but he refuses. Pain That's Out Of This World In the challenge Geoff searches the woods along with Alejandro and Noah. When Alejandro asks Geoff if the woods are the most difficult place to find something Geoff says that he doesn't know and that he was just following Alejandro. Noah then notices a mine on the ground and they explode. At elimination when Chris screams no Geoff screams yes back at him, assuming that they were playing a game. He is then the last person on his team to get a marshmallow. Super Lazy Loser Alejandro talks to Gwen about eliminating Geoff if they lose because he is stupid. Gwen accepts. When Chris asks where Geoff's and Lindsay's costumes are Geoff asks what costumes. They both recieve 0 points. However Geoff still get's to compete in the next part since only 3 members are left on Team 1. Geoff has to battle LeShawna but LeShawna wins be default since Geoff isn't wearing a costume so he has no super powers to be able to battle her. However his team still manages to win. Geoff later confesses that he thinks cardboard tastes like poo. It's Love or War Geoff is paired with Izzy for the challenge. Geoff doesn't get dressed up along with Gwen. Instead of doing the challenge Geoff draws a smiley face on his paper. This results in him and Izzy beeing the least alike. At elimination Geoff randomly votes for Tyler. Are You Smarter Than a Geoff? Geoff is seen talking to Sierra. He yells at her to come over to him even though she was already there. He then asks Sierra if she wants to hear a joke. Before he gets to tell it he's cut off by a commercial. In the commercial there's an extremely easy maze and Geoff at one end of it. It is asked if you can lead Geoff to the other end. However instead of taking the simple way and go straight forward the right way is revealed to be through twists and turns on the bottom of the screen. After the commercial Geoff tells the joke even though Sierra states that she'd rather stick a nail in her head then listen to it. The joke was about a Beth driving when a deer driving a car crashes into her. When Sierra says it doesn't make sense Geoff corrects himself by saying it was a seahawk not a deer. He then says he forgot to mention that it was on a plane. When Sierra asks what a seahawk is Geoff asks what seahawk and says it was a deer. He then says that the plane was inside Beth's car. Sierra then says that it's a very complicated joke. Since Geoff only drew a smiley face on his test he is auto-eliminated. Time for Losers When Chris tells the eliminated contestants to let the viewers know how they feel about being eliminated Geoff says that he's bummed but that he can only blame himself since he didn't take the game seriously. He then confesses that he doesn't like the final 5 since they made it further in the game then him. Geoff voted for Heather to win and LeShawna to lose. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... When Chris says he's giving the contestants another shot to win the million Geoff says that he didn't know they we're competing for one million dollars. It is revealed that Geoff will return for Season 2. Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Running gag: Geoff draws smiley faces on papers that are handed to him. *Geoff will be competing in Season 5 Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Males